


Oh, What You Can Learn

by PeppermintIndulgence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintIndulgence/pseuds/PeppermintIndulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel finds Sam's cell phone while he's cleaning up at the coffee shop.</p><p>Originally posted here: http://peppermintindulgence.tumblr.com/post/86199448927/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What You Can Learn

Gabriel was just cleaning up for closing when he noticed something on the floor. It wasn’t the nicest phone, covered with scratches and with a crack on the back, and it certainly wasn’t the newest, but he was intrigued.

Unsurprisingly, the places where fingers had touched were obvious, and he guessed the passcode right on his fifth try. The lock screen photo had been some guy with Disney princess eyes and hair like a Ken doll, and when he looked through the photos he found a handful more of the same guy and an older man, as well as some goofy college kids and many, many more focusing on one girl. A girlfriend, he assumed, or a roommate.

With a few taps, he was connected to their wifi to save the poor guy’s data, then he went on the first social networking app he could find. Sam Winchester, he quickly found out. Was going to Stanford for a law degree (kid was a long way from home, in that case, if he’d ended up in Ohio). And, sadly enough, he was in a relationship with the girl in the photo, a certain Jessica Moore.

He left a message there via status saying that he’d left his phone at the coffee shop and to pick it up sometime the next day, only to get a few dozen shocked replies and sudden notifications of messages and posts asking where he’d been all this time. Only then did he realise that the account hadn’t posted a status in over two years, and before that were only condolences for Jess’s death. Great. So this Sam guy just so happened to be creeping on old friends and was apparently still in a relationship with a dead chick.

The next day, sure enough, the man that he’d seen in the profile pictures arrived, a moose of a guy with shaggy brown hair; it was clear that the photo hadn’t changed in a couple years, either, as he’d lost the bangs and his cheeks had grown more hollow. “Left this,” the barista commented, pulling the phone from behind the counter.

"Uh, thanks," Sam replied, then he ordered the same thing as the evening before, paid and quickly made his way over to a nearby table, where he set up his laptop. He focused mainly on his phone, though, and Gabriel knew he was likely trying to clean up the aftermath of the night before.

The day was relatively calm, and Sam stayed for a few hours, tapping away at his keyboard and occasionally getting up to order another coffee or a muffin. During an extremely slow few minutes, Gabriel opted to go over and speak to him, disguising it as him simply bringing over a drink. Quickly, though, he was distracted by what was on the screen of the guy’s laptop, and he forgot what he was going to say. He knew well, though, that when all else failed you bullshitted.

"Into Christian mythology, huh? That symbol’s Lilith’s."

That seemed to shock Sam, and he quickly shut his computer, looking up at the barista. “Thanks, but would you mind not looking over my shoulder?”

Gabriel offered a dismissive wave. “Oh, come on, what’s the harm? I just helped you out a little, big boy.”

"Thanks." Sam clearly didn’t mean it, his tone bitter. The brunette picked up his coffee and took a long sip.

"Sorry about last night, by the way. Didn’t realise that everyone thought you were pretty much a dead moose."

Sam cleared his throat, looking away. “Yeah. It’s, uh, it’s complicated. Haven’t used it since I dropped out. Haven’t gotten a new phone, either, so I just keep it there to see what everyone’s up to.”

"Cute." Gabriel looked him over, then he decided to press. "Why’d you drop out?"

"My brother wanted me to join the family business." Sam shrugged and lit up the screen on his phone, nodding when Gabriel questioned if that was him.

"How long are you going to be staying in town?"

"Few days. Finishing up business and getting out as soon as we can. Our line of business is like that." Always to the point, he noticed, but he didn’t mind. It was a change.

"Well, keep on coming back here. I appreciate your face."

Sam offered a little chuckle. “I appreciate real coffee.”


End file.
